Citizen In Peril
Citizen in Peril is a minor character who appears and needs rescuing in every LEGO Dimensions Levels. The Avengers 1960s Dr. David Keel.jpg ' Level: 'Friend In Steed ' Citizen In Peril:' Dr. David Keel ' Location: '''Enemy Hideout ' How to rescue: He is located in the enemy hideout part behind an office door and can rescued by characters with the Sonar smash ability. Venus Smith.jpg Level: Return Of The Cybernauts ''' Citizen In Peril: Venus Smith ' Location: 'John Steed 's Apartment shelf ' How to rescue: '''To rescue her you need to use a character with magic ability to move the books fallen of Steed's shelf and put them back on there. After doing that Venus will appear and thank you. Dr. Martin King.jpg '''Level:' Return Of The Cybernauts ' Citizen In Peril:' Dr. Martin King ' Location: 'Paul Armstrong 's Lab. ' How to rescue: '''To rescue him, you need to use an X Ray Vision character to solve a puzzle in Paul Armstrong 's Lab. Solve it and Martin will be freed. Primeval Claudia_Brown.png '''Level:' Prehistoric Mayhem ' Citizen In Peril:' Claudia Brown ' Location:' A.R.C. Building ' How to rescue: Y'ou need to hack the terminal near the A.R.C Creature containment unit in the A.R.C. building. After hacking it the cage will open and she will be freed. The Adventures Of Tintin Professor_Calculus.jpg Level: Secrets Of The Unicorn Citizen In Peril: Professor Calculus Location: How to rescue: '''You need to use a magic character to put the books back on the shelf and fixing objects ability character and after doing this pull a switch. After doing that a secret Passage will open and he will appear and thank you for helping him. Thunderbirds Are Go vlcsnap-2016-01-16-10h43m11s879.png '''Level: ' Citizen In Peril:' Ned Tedford ' Location: '''Global Defense Force Base ' How to rescue: Use a Water spraying character or vehicle to save him from a Fire. The X-Files Monica-reyes.jpg ''' Level: Unidentified Lego Objects ' Citizen In Peril:' Monica Reyes ' Location:' Area 51 How to rescue: Use a character with the small hatch ability to go to a secret area with a lever. Pull it to save her. Captain Scarlet Captain_Magenta.jpg Level: C'i'tizen In Peril: Captain Magenta Location: Captain Black's Hideout How to rescue: 'Use a drone access ability character to hit the buttons. After completing them he will be rescued. Christmas Chaos '''Level: ' 'Citizen In Peril: 'Kevin McCallister 'Location: '''McCallister's House '''How to rescue: ' Chronicles Of Narnia '''Level: Discovering Narnia Citizen In Peril: ' '''Location: ' 'How to rescue: ' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April O' Neil.jpg '''Level: Revenge of The Kraang ' Citizen In Peril:' April O' Neil ' Location: '''Kraang Mothership ' How to rescue:' Flash Gordon ' Queen.jpg Level:' Saviour Of The Universe ' Citizen in peril:' Queen (Band) ' Location:' Ming's Palace ' How to rescue: ' Batman (1966) AdamWest-01-3738f.jpg ' Citizen in peril:' Adam West ' Location:' Penguin Submarine cargo hold ' How to rescue: ' Use a Super Strength character to smash a cracked wall to find West. Steven Universe '''Level:' Gem Glow Citizen in peril: Onion Location: Underwater How to rescue: Use a character who can dive and go down into the ocean. You will find a cage with onion inside it. Smash it open (No special ability required). Onion will then swim to the surface. Level: Bubble Buddies Citizen in peril: Mayor Dewey Location: The cave How to rescue: Go towards a LEGO Brick boulder with a crack in it, which Mayor Dewey's arm is under. Destroy it with a character or vehicle with super strength. Level: '''Steven's Lion '''Citizen in peril: Greg Universe Location: On the beach, Atop a pillar. How to rescue: Climb to the top of the tower using the Grappling ability. Then use dig to help him out of the sand. *Booster gold * LEVEL: KILLJOY CITIZEN IN PERIL: NADIA LOCATION: Kahndag How to resource: destroy a glasses block Category:Citizens in Peril Category:Levels Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters